


The Broken Always Love The Hardest

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken, Bruce can control the hulk, Bruce gets help, Child Abuse, Cleaning, Evil Bucky Barnes, F/M, Feels, Fuck Howard Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jane and Thor break up, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Most tags haven't happened yet, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Story is not complete, Tears, Tony can't sleep, Victim Tony, Wet Dream, break ups, bucky loves steve, rapist bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: Very short. Felt like I needed to update so, yeah.





	1. Prologue and\or summary (description)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audhds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hiding Things Is All Too Easy - Until It Isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168187) by [audhds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds). 
  * Inspired by [Hiding Things Is All Too Easy - Until It Isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168187) by [audhds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds). 



Tony always had a problem sleeping at night. Even though he had the glow of his 'heart' for light, something sets him off. Whether it be traumatic memories, most likely regarding Howard, or an old fear, he could almost never sleep, no one knows why, perhaps we will learn why. The other Avengers decided to put this unfortunate thing to use and gave him a task to complete at night. It was now his job to clean everyone's rooms at night. Most the Avengers and Fury now live in one big place. Clint could only be there occasionally due to him having a wife and kids. He particularly enjoyed cleaning Steve's room. He was always intrigued by his room and its content. Sometimes he would find Cap awake and they would hang out for the rest of the night. Other times he would find Steve shaking and crying while he was suffering a nightmare, it always slightly broke his heart when he came across the scene. The beat nights were when he was in a peaceful slumber, not tense and on alert, ready for attack, just happy and peaceful Tony saw only a few times when Steve was awake. Tony realized after a while he was in love with the man so many people called their hero. He never thought Steve shared these feelings until one day as he cleaned his room he heard something quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 1: Tony's POV

I finish cleaning Natasha's room and close the door silently. Her sleep position always fascinated me, she sleeps in a feline position. She curls up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest. I also learned the hard way that if you find Nat having a nightmare, you better put some distance between the two of you before waking her. Luckily, tonight, she slept peaceful and tranquil. It was the best sleep I've seen her have in a very long time. I already finished Bruce's, Fury's, Thor's, and Clint's room, so it's time to got to my favorite room, Steve's. This may sound a bit, well, creepy, but I kind of like to see him sleep. It's just the way he sleeps, I don't know what it is, but I love it. I love when he's up and we can talk, but, at the same time, I want him to have a good night's sleep. I walk in to his room and he is a sleep, I have mixed feelings divided between happiness and somber, but it's fine. His face is slightly sweaty, I wonder why.  
"Mmmm, Tony." I didn't know he was up..? "Yeah, Cap?" He lets out a moan. Oh, god. Is he? He let's out a louder moan and calls out my name while doing so. He likes me? I don't know what to say to this. He continues to groan and moan and call my name and clutch the sheets as I realize something, this is getting me hard. Like fully hard. I have to resist not touching myself, as much as this turns me on, I feel like if I did that it would be inappropriate or wrong and I would be taking advantage. It didn't feel right to do that. I love him, I do, I can't deny that fact, but doing that in this moment would feel wrong and I would hate myself even more if I did that. So I won't. I watch him a moment longer before leaving so I won't be here when he wakes. I head out the room and head to mine. I lay down, knowing I won't likely sleep, and I can still hear Steve, but our rooms are side by side and the wall from my room to his is thinner than the others since it didn't exist when we first moved here and it was built in after a few nights, me and Steve had to share a bed for a while, I didn't mind and, with what I assume from what's happened, neither did he. I hear Steve give a louder scream. I guess he, err, came. Great, now I'm trying to sleep while I have a fucking boner and can't jerk off due to personal morals. Fuck. My. Life. I guess I can try to sleep.  
I try for around two hours to sleep but I find it futile. I get up to see what's up with Steve and if I can clean yet. I peek into his room through his door and see him on his bed reading. I knock twice with my knuckles and hear him say I can enter.  
"Hey." I say to him quietly. "Hi." He looks at me and smiles lightly. He always has enjoyed our talks. He lies down his book, that I now see is on history, and moves to sit on the side of his bed as he beckons me over. I sit next to him and sigh as I lay the side of my face into his chest and he wraps his arm around me. No wonder I love him, he's the best person you'll ever meet. "I'm tired." I mumble. He sighs. "Same, I can't sleep. It sucks, you deal with this every night?" I chuckle. "Some nights are worse than others. I miss when I slept good. I don't feel safe when I sleep now. I feel vulnerable now like something may attack me, like How-" I cut myself off. I hadn't talked to any of them about why I can't sleep and certainly not about Howard. "Like Howard may come back." He whispers. He knew what I was going to say. "Yeah, don't tell the others, please. I don't want them to worry about me and ask what Howard did to me, it isn't something I wish to tell everyone about right now. Maybe eventually, but not now. Please, Steve, don't tell them." I beg him. I feel pathetic. "I understand, Tony. I won't tell. And I understand you don't want to talk about it right now, but maybe one day we can talk about it, yeah?" I smile softly. "I said I don't want to tell all of them right now. I'll tell you what happened, just not them yet. I will tell everyone. Just a little at a time." I whisper to him. I want to tell him, I do, it's just hard. "It's okay, Tony, you don't have to." "But I want to." He whispers, "Okay." I sigh before talking. "When I was younger whenever Howard was mad he would," my voice continued to crack "- he would, uh, take it out on me, to say. He used to hurt my mom from time to time, but I got the worst of it. He always wore a class ring on his fist, that was the worst part. He would constantly come at night while I sleep. It's why I'm so afraid to sleep." My voice was quiet the whole time. I felt the grip of his arm tighten around me as I spoke. He was now feeling protective. This happened sometimes when I would get upset or someone hurt me. "It's okay Tony, he can't hurt you now. Even if he were here, I would protect you. I always will, now matter what." I realize now I've been crying into his shirt the whole time. "I'm sorry about your shirt." He chuckles. "I don't give shit about my shirt." "Language." I joke. We both laugh now. "God, I am never going to live that down, am I?" I laugh. "Nope." He smiles and his tight grip around me loosens. I feel safe in his arms. I pull back a hit and look him in his eyes and just stare for a moment. Then I close my eyes and press my lips to his. He doesn't react at first and I'm about to pull away when he cups my cheek and pulls me in, now kissing me back. He moves his hands to my hips and pulls me to where I'm now straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my hips. We kiss for a while before he slides his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. He runs his tongue across mine, playing with it. He flicks the tip of his tongue against mine and I move mine against his making him let out a deep moan. I smirk while I play with his tongue and he lets out a few more small small moans. We have to pull apart eventually to breathe and rest our forehead against the others. We're both smiling like idiots starring into each other's eyes. I curl up on him and place head on his shoulder and hold him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me as well. He moves while still holding me so that we're laying down with me on top of him. We lay there for a while, just holding one another, before Steve falls asleep. And, for the first time in a long time, I sleep too.


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up around six hours later, Five A.M, with Steve still sleeping with me on top of him, holding me. I want coffee, but I don't want to wake him either. I sigh and cuddle into him, excepting this fate. A few minutes later I feel someone's lips on my neck and realize Steve must be awake. I smile and turn to face him as he pecks my lips. I see he's smiling too and I kiss him. We kiss for a little, nothing heated, before I pull away and say we should get coffee. He let's out a laugh and agrees. We get up and head to the kitchen where no one else is yet, I suppose we're the first one's up. Steve starts the coffee as pull out some pancakes and throw enough for the two of us in the microwave. I look out the window a run a hand through my hair when I feel someone's arms wrap around. I laugh softly as I feel him nuzzle into my shoulder. He rests puts his chin on my shoulder and just hugs me.   
"You're a bit clingy, eh, Steve?" I ask. He chuckles and kisses my neck. "Only with you." I smile at him. I love him. I hear the microwave ding and I try to move, but his arms hold me still. "Come on, Steve, the food's done." He lets out a long, dramatic groan. "But I don't want to move or let go. I wanna just stay here. Like this. With you." He starts to mumble towards the end, but I know what he said. I grin. "As lovely as that would be, I'm hungry and the coffee is done. So come on." He sighs and lets go. He goes over to the coffee machine and pours us both a cup as I separate the pancakes and put syrup on them.  
"Dear God! You drenched them in syrup!" I hear Steve yell. "Nah, I call it a healthy coating. Not drenching." He does a bitchface and sighs, saying whatever as he does so. "Aw, come on, Steve. You know you love me." I do a dramatic swoon, as he walks over to me. He grabs me by the hips and pulls me in to kiss me. When he pulls away he whispers in my ear, "You're right, I do." I'm taken aback at first. I knew he liked me but he loves me? "Y-you do?" I whisper. "He holds me tight a whispers back, " Yeah, I do. I love you, Tony." I grin like an idiot before I say to him, "I love you too, Steve." I kisses my neck and I lightly moan while he does this. I hear a door open and close so I push Steve off me and he looks at me confused until I gesture to the hall where foot steps can now be heard. He sits down while I grab two forks, two knifes, and our coffee. Whoever is awake went into the bathroom. I give Steve his fork, knife and coffee as I set down my own. When done, I sit and begin to cut my pancakes as the person who woke, evidently Thor, comes into the kitchen.  
"Hello fellow friends, how is thou's morning?" We both give a light snicker at the way Thor talks before saying our morning was good. Thor nods, grabs a package of pop tarts and some coffee and goes back to his room. It would appear now is the time that everyone awakes since Natasha and Bruce now get up as well. I note that they both came from the same room. I wonder what happened. I wonder when, it couldn't have been the whole night since I cleaned both their rooms, I guess at some point when I was sleeping or trying to. Steve didn't notice, but they will know soon that I did. Oh, wait. I can't suggest they hooked up since Bruce can't do, you know, that. Oh well. Natasha enters the bathroom and Bruce comes out here and gets coffee as well. He notices none is left after he gets his cup, so he starts a new batch. He makes his own pancakes and then joins us, sitting next to Steve.   
"Morning, Bruce." I say. "Morning." He mumbles. I chuckle. Bruce has never been a morning person. Steve says a quiet, "Hey." and Bruce replies with a slight nod. Natasha exists the bathroom and comes from into the kitchen. She waits for the coffee to finish being made and then pours her own cup. She pulls, well more like yanks, out the chair next to me and sits on it, throwing her legs onto my lap.  
"Thor or Clint up yet?" She asks. "Thor is. As far as I know Clint isn't. Why? What's up?" Steve answers. "I think Fury has a mission for us. I heard him mumble something about it last night. I'm not sure what's up, but I heard him clearly mention Bruce, possibly me. I don't know. Maybe it's nothing, but it might be something." Interesting. What could it be that involves Bruce. Hopefully not Hulk. "Is he up yet?" I ask. "Not sure. Come on, let's go get Thor and wake Clint and we can see what's up." We all finish our coffee and food, put up all the dishes, and head down the hall. Bruce and Steve go to get Thor as Natasha and I go to wake Clint. "He better not shoot an arrow at me." I say. Nat chuckles and replies, "He probably won't. He might." "Great." I say sarcastically. We open the door and see Clint passed out face first on his bed. We both laugh before covering our mouths with a hand. Natasha goes over to his nightstand and picks up a glass of water Clint left there. She looks at me with mischief in her eyes and I nod at her unspoken plan. She puts a little distance between her and Clint by backing into his closet. She looks at me one more time and holds up three finger. Three. She lowers one. Two. She lowers another. One. She lowers the final one. Zero. She splashes the water right on the back of his head and he jumps up, grabbing his bow and pulling an arrow back in the process. Arrow pointed at me he almost fires then he catches himself and undoes his stance.  
"Really, Stark?" He questions. I put my hands up defensively, not ratting out Natasha who still had some water left. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The moment he moved his hand away and started to speak, Nat threw the remainder of directly on Clint's face and it went into his mouth in the process. He spit it out and looked in Natasha's direction and sighed when he saw her.  
"Really Nat? Really? I decide to leave my home and come stay with you all for a few days and the first night I'm here I get splashed?" Nat grins and replies, "Yeah, pretty much." Clint rolls his eyes, but I see he is hiding a smile. He wants to be mad, but he can't. "Come on, I think Fury has a job for us. Heard him mumble something 'bout it." Natasha says. He mumbles okay and gets up, uniform still on. He walks out the room, still dripping water, and is met by Bruce, Steve, and Thor.  
"Hey guys." He mumbles. He's tired still, and likely a bit a irritated from what me and Nat did. They all say hello, not questioning the water, and we all walk to Fury's room. Steve takes lead and looks into the room by cracking the door open. Fury is asleep, gun in hand. Steve looks at me and Nat and immediately sees our mischief and says no. We pretend we don't know what he's talking about, but me and Nat both feel disappointed. I look to the rest of the team and notice Bruce has a look of mischief as well. He slowly comes over to me and Nat and subtly shows me he has an air horn in his pocket. I look at him and smirk and I subtly take the air horn. Bruce backs away and when the spot is clear I get closer to the door. I look at Bruce and he gives me a thumbs up. At that moment Nat and Bruce cover their ears as I sound off the air horn startling everyone else. Fury jumps up with jolt and fires a bullet that goes through the door and barely misses us tricksters but, just barely, grazes Thor. He doesn't mind or seem particularly bothered by it he just looks at it a shrugs. Fury comes out the door and the air horn is quickly thrown to the floor, for hopes of not being identified. He looks at Thor's graze and apologizes, yet Thor merely shrugs and says, "It's fine."   
"Who did that?" Fury demands. No one speaks. I'm sure we all know it was me and Nat, I don't think they suspect Bruce, but we are a team, and we don't rat each other out, ever. Fury grows noticeably more angry and asks again, "Who was that?" Once again, nobody speaks. He sighs and asks a different question. "Why are all of you here? Why did I need to be woken?" This time Natasha speaks. "Last night I heard you mumbleing something, I thought nothing of it at first, but then I clearly heard Bruce's name. So I thought maybe we had a job or mission." He smiles slightly. "I don't have a job, but there is something about Bruce. I was going to tell him in private, you see." Bruce speaks up. "They can all hear it. As far as I'm concerned we're a team. And a team doesn't keep secrets, and if there's something important, like what you're about to tell me, involving one of us, we all get to know." Damn, Bruce. Good on you for speaking up. "Very well. Well due to extensive, hard, tedious, and tiring research and work we believe we may have found a way to incredibly help you suppress and control Hulk." Everyone gasps. We are all shocked. Up until this point, Hulk was just an unstoppable beast nobody could control. "H-how?" Bruce stutters out. "Well I can't fully explain it. I don't quite understand it myself, but they do. The scientists. Here is what I know, or have been told, there is little risk and chance of failure if you do this, it would require you stay in the lab a few days, away from anyone but the scientists, report your answer to the lab as soon as possible. So what do you say, Bruce? Do you have an answer, or do you need a few days?" Bruce replies almost instantly. "I want to do it." Fury nods. "I'll inform them." Fury walks back into his room as he pulls out his phone. Once we hear his door lock everyone turns to Bruce. Nat immediately goes and hugs him. "This is great, Bruce! I'm so happy for you!" He hugs her back and she pulls away. Steve puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder and congratulates him. Go up and punch him on the arm. "This is great, Bruce. I'm happy you got this chance, bud." "Yeah, thanks." I move closer and whisper to him, "Good idea with the air horn." He smiles and nods.   
"This grand occasion calls for a celebration! We must feast!" Thor declares. We laugh at Thor and he looks at us with confusion. "I'm good, Thor. I don't need a feast." Bruce can't stop laughing as he talks. "Very well, my small friend." We laugh at Thor once more when Fury comes out. "How soon can you report to the lab, Banner?" Bruce thinks for a moment then replies. "The soonest I can, I suppose." Fury places a hand on his shoulder. "Great, we can go there now, come on." He leads Bruce outside and a few moments later I hear a car start and drive away.  
"So what are we going to do while he's gone?" Natasha asks. I smirk. "What are you implying, Nat?" He smiles. "A prank or two in his room, perhaps?" I grin wider. "I'm in." I hear Clint and Steve scoff. "The boy can finally get better and the first thing you want to do is prank him?" Steve asks. "Listen, old man, I doubt you noticed but we are in a prank war. Me and Nat versus Bruce. Sometimes me and Nat prank each other, but it's all in good fun." I say. He rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. "Okay then, what's then plan?" Clint sighs. "Three against one? Really?" We smirk. "Who says it has to be fair game?" Clint smirks. "I didn't. I think it should be four against one." We smile and began to discuss pranks. "I, for one, will not join your mortal games. I'm going to see Jane." And with that Thor walks outside and leaves. "How boring." Natasha says. We continue to discuss plans until we have decided on one. We set up a mechanism on his door so that when he enters green paint and green glitter will coat his entire body. It was fun to do, to say the least. Now all that's left is to sit and wait a few days.   
~~Time Skip To Night Time ~~  
Night came soon and I prepared himself for another restless night. I skip Bruce's room, for obvious reasons, Natasha left a note on her door to skip her room, and Clint cleaned it himself today. I clean Thor's room and don't worry about noise since he's still with Jane and finish quickly. I move on to Steve's room only to find him awake on his phone. He looked up at me and smiled. He put down his on he and came over to me. He stood and front of awkwardly and whispered "Hi." He put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. I smiled at his act and grab his hips and pull him into me and kiss him. He's surprised and doesn't react for a moment but then he kisses me and wraps his arms around my neck. I close the door behind me and the shove him against a wall next to the door. He lets out a moan when I do that and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and play with his tongue. He lets out another deep moan and he begins to move his tongue into my own mouth, so now I'm the one who moans. I feel Steve smirk as he grabs my arms and guides them to his neck and his hands are on my hips. I wonder what he's doing when spins us around so I'm now the one pressed against the wall. He moves his hands down to my ass, squeezing it. I gasp and moan at the same time and I grip the buds of his hair. He puts his hands on my thighs and pulls me up so I have to wrap my legs around his hips. He holds me up with one arm while the other steadies me while holding my hip. Steve begins to grind against me, causing me to moan out his name. After a moment I begin to grind against him, so that now he's the one who moans. I move my hands down to cup his ass, and, due to surprise, he bites down on my lip. It draws some blood, but I don't mind. When Steve sees it though he looks shocked.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry, Tony." It says. I grin at his actions. "Cap, it's okay. And, language." He laughs a breathless laugh and licks my lip where he drew blood. He starts to kiss my neck when we hear Fury call all of us to the living room. We both sigh and Steve puts me down and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Tony." I smile and tell him, "I love you too, Steve." He grins and we exist after making sure nobody would see us exit together. We all meet in the living room where Fury is awaiting our arrival.  
"Sure took you long enough to get here, fellows." Natasha says. I Steve is at a loss for words so I quickly make an excuse. "Well I was cleaning Steve's room and he was asleep so I threw something and him to wake him and he got mad." Nat laughs and Steve does a facade to look angry at the fake remembrance of my actions. "Very well, please sit, you two. Fury says. We both sit down, Steve next to Clint, me next to Nat. Thor came back at some point, I suppose, since he's here now. He looks angry and somewhat depressed at the same time. I wonder if something's up with Jane, I'll ask later.   
"I've called you all here to explain about Bruce's procedure." Fury says. Everyone edges closer the edge of their seats. We all prepare for the worst. Some even expected it, you can see it in their eyes. "Just to be clear and get it out of the way, nothing bad happened to Bruce, the procedure went perfectly." Everyone relaxes. "Now due to the contents of what happened, Bruce will have to stay away from everyone but the scientists for a week. When he comes back he may be a little woozy and disoriented but I trust you can help him to feel better. He can still transform into Hulk but it will now be when and where he chooses. It's an opportunity be never thought he'd get and I hope you can all be happy for him. That is all." Fury leaves and Thor gets up not long after and goes to his room.  
"What's wrong with Thor?" I ask. Nat and Clint share a look before Natasha speaks up. "Jane left Thor." She stays quiet and hesitates before adding, "For Loki." The shock is obvious on both mine and Steve's face. "I thought Jane hated Loki?" I ask more than say. Nat sighs. "I-i don't know. They apparently have secretly been together since a bit after the Dark Elves." Wow. I did not expect that. We're stunned. "Is Thor okay?" I ask. She sighs. "I don't even know. He doesn't know what to think. Most of the people he cares about just betrayed him. Even Darcy and Eric. They knew and let him believe Jane was only with, and only loved, Thor. And that's just as much betray as the hall ." Me and Steve share a look and I ask Nat , "Should we talk to him or leave him be for now?" She looks at me. "Talk to him in the morning. He needs to be alone and cry and process everything right now." I nod and leave down the hall, Steve follows not far behind. Suspecting our moment is over I pass Cap's room and head to my own. As I reach for the doorknob someone garbs my hand and pulls me back. They push me against a wall and whisper in my ear, "We have something to finish, Tony." I recognize the voice as Steve's and smirk. He begins to kiss my neck but I say to him, "Natasha is right down the hall. We need to take this to your room immediately." He groans but agrees and lifts up by my legs so I've wrapped them around his hips and carries me to the inside of my room, kissing my neck while he does so. When we enter he shuts the door and pushes me against the wall beside it. I bend my head back so he can better access my neck. He hits a more sensitive spot that causes me to let out a moan. He smirks against my skin and bites the spot, clearly leaving a hickey. He pulls of my shirt and then his own, revealing that fucking perfect chest of his. Mine is like goop in my opinion, but Steve would likely say otherwise by the ways he's running his hands all over it. He moves me of the wall and I'm suddenly dropped on something soft that I figure out is a bed fairly quick. Steve crawls up to my face so he can kiss me again. I gasp when he begins to grind against me so he takes advantage of this and slips his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan again. It's amazing how easy it is for him to pleasure me. I feel bad he's doing everything so I grind back against him so that now he is the one who moans. I feel his hard member poke against my thigh so I reach down and stroke it through the fabric. It catches him off guard so he gasps and moans at the same time and his body gives a slight jolt. I smirk and continue to stroke him he becomes a gasping, groaning, moaning mess. I fiddle with his belt for a moment before I can pull it off and as soon as I do I go back to stroking him through the thinner fabric of his boxers. When he isn't paying attention I flip us over so I'm on top and I begin to kiss his neck. As I kiss him I go further and further down until I've come across his rock hard cock still in its boxers. I kiss his cock and he moans out a fuck and grips the sheets. I run my mouth and tongue over his dick with the fabric still on for a while before I slide them off and look at him. His face is glowing a bit and I see him look at me just as I run my tongue across his slit. He throws his head back and moans as he shoves his fist somewhat into his mouth to keep him quiet. I lick the head of his rather large cock before I begin to slide him into my mouth. He gives a muffled moan, blocked by the fist, and clutches the sheet with his free hand. I begin to take in more and more of him until I've got him completely in my mouth. I begin to move my head up and down on his cock and after a moment I bob my head while still looking at him. I feel him twitch and I know he's about to come so I completely remove my mouth with a slight pop! sound. He gives a small pout so I kiss him and whisper in his ear, "Not yet, Capsicle." He smiles and whispers back, "You're wearing to much." To which, I rely, "Maybe you should fix that." He grins. "Maybe I will." He says. He flips us again so he's back on top of me and he removes my buckle, jeans, and boxers with ease. He runs his hand up and down my own cock so now I'm moaning and him kissing me is the only thing muffling it. "Have you ever done this?" He asks. I hesitate. I don't want him to judge me, hut I'm honest. "I've never been fucked before. I've blown, like, two guys, but, other than that, no." He smiles. "That's okay, I'll be gentle." He says. "Now turn over." I do as I'm told as he reaches into a shelf for what I assume is lube. He pulls out a bottle of it and after a moment he starts to push in one finger. It's painfully at first, a burning feel, but after he pulls it out and back in a few times, it's pleasurable. He slips in one another, causing the burning feeling again, but I adjust. He slips in one more before he's done stretching me out and he asks me, "Sh-should I wear a condom?" I give a small laugh at his stutter and insecureness before I tell him no. He places a hand on my hip to steady me and himself before slowly sliding in. I moan a muffled moan with my face buried in a pillow to negate my noise. He goes in a bit at a time and stops so I can adjust until he is fully in. He pulls out and pushes in slowly at first until I tell him to, "P-please go faster, Steve." I can tell he probably smirked at my words and stutter but he does as he's told. He thrusts faster and when he hits my prostate I give a muffled scream and call out his name. Now knowing where to hit he thrusts harder into the spot, pounding into me. He begins to stroke my cock and I know I'm going to come. I try to tell him but it gets lost in all the moaning, screaming, and pleasure. I cum all over his hand but he doesn't mind. He follows not long after, his cum filling my ass. He thrust a few more times as he rides out his orgasm before he pulls out and collapses next to me. We're both gasping and glowing that freshly fucked glow. He looks at me and smiles as he cups my cheek to pull me in for a kiss. He pulls away and grins. He pulls me so I've wrapped around an arm around his chest and rest my head on his on the top of his chest as he wraps one arm around me. Tonight I sleep peacefully I his arms.


	4. Chapter three

I wake up with my arm still around Steve and his arms around me. I smile at the look of bliss still plastered on Steve's face, but I need some fucking coffee. I slip out of his arm sneakily to avoid waking him. I grab a post-it note and write "I need my damn coffee" on it and, after scoping the hall for other members, exit the room. Nobody's up, so I start my coffee and wait. I'm not to hungry so I don't cook anything. My coffee finishes and I drink it. It's what the others call "strong" and, in comparisons to theirs, it is. To me, however, it's nothing. I finish off my coffee as Natasha enters. She tells me Thor is up and I can talk to him now, so I make plans to do that ASAP. I check on Steve to see if he's up, he's not, and then head to Thor's room. I knock once and vaguely hear him say enter so I open the door and what I see I somewhat shocking. The Almighty Thor looks so broken. His cheeks covered in tears, face red, eyes bloodshot, dark bags under his eyes, nose running, the whole look. Reminds me of how I looked the first time Howard beat me.   
"Man, you look like crap." I joke. He smiles and gives a very, very small laugh. "Hey, I'm so sorry about Jane and Loki and them. That's fucked up man. Because it's one thing for her to leave you for him bit it's another to betray and throw away trust and secretly be with your brother. It's fucked up, I'm sorry it happened, man. I really am." He sighs deeply. "Indeed it is 'fucked up' as you say, Stark. But I guess she's happy." He gives that thousand yard stare and we're silent. "Still," I say after a moment, "it isn't okay to do things like that. It never will be." He sniffles. "I agree. I expect betrayal and tricks from Look, but Jane? Not so much. I trusted her so much, I even brought her to Asgard. My mother defended, dyed for and because of Jane!" He begins to somewhat yell as he mentions his mother. "I know, Thor. She doesn't deserve you. Find someone who does." He smiles. "Well there is one person I kinds like." I raise a brow. "Who?" He grins. "I doubt you know her but she is an Asgardian warrior. She's strong and fights any sexism thrown her way." I can tell from Thor's reaction he's probably loved her for years but couldn't admit it, not even to himself. "What's her name?" He grins. "Lady Sif, probably the most feisty woman Asgard has ever known." I smirk. "Girls are pretty feisty, I mean look at Nat, Wanda, and Pepper all of them are feisty. Nat and Pep especially." "Yes, this is true Man of Iron. They are that." I pat him on the shoulder. "Come on, I need someone to share my so called strong coffee with." He grins. "Let's go." We get up and leave the room as Steve comes out of his. He looks at me and winks so I blush and hide my face so Thor won't see. We head to the kitchen and I give him some coffee and get myself another cup of it. I see Clint is out in the living room with Nat and Steve on the couch watching some movie. We join them after a moment and see they are watching the movie Secret Window which was inspired by Steven King's book with the same title. It's a decent film and their at the part where Shooter kills the two guys Mort knew. "Oh, hey, you're here!" Natasha says. "Wanda and Pietro are coming over, by the way." I nod and Thor grins. He always fucking grins, I swear to god it gets annoying as hell. "Can't wait." I say. I move next to Steve and get under the blanket he has on his lap, claiming it's cold, and hold his hand under the blanket. I want to kiss him, but I wait.


	5. Chapter four: Clint's POV

I can't wait to see Pietro. I mean Wanda is cool and all, but I'm close with Pietro, after all, he was willing to die for me when he took those bullets. I owe him. He's a little shit sometimes, but we all are. I hear a knock at the door and almost jump up. I control myself though and calmly get up and go to the door. I open it and smile widely when I see Pietro and Wanda. He smiles too and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and give a tight squeeze, I want to gold him forever but Wanda clears her throat and we break apart. "Hey Wanda." I say. She smiles and raises a brow before hugging me. "Hey, Clint." We break apart and go inside. "The trouble maker is here!" I shout. Pietro glares and I add, "Oh, and so is Wanda." Wanda laughs as Pietro hold his hand on his heart and looks at me with mock hurt. We all laugh and I place a hand on his shoulder and sarcastically apologize. He rolls his eyes, but I see his lip curling up in a smile. Everyone's up on their feet to greet the twins.   
Everyone says their hellos and gives their hugs so we all sit back down. Thor next to Steve,Tony next to Steve, Natasha next to Tony, Wanda next to Nat, and me and Pietro on the love seat rather than the colossal couch built for everyone to sit on at one time. Another Stark invention to the tower. Secret Window ends and Nat pits in another (horror) movie called The Conjuring. It looks lame but I'm bored. Part way into the movie when it gets a little spooky I see Pietro actually gets scared, he jumps at everything and I hear him whimper sometimes. At one part he finds very scary I see tears begin to form in his eyes. None of the other Avengers seem to take notice so I wrap an arm around him and pull him into me. I hold him close to me and he clutches my shirt desperately. I wonder why he is so scared. Perhaps something from his past? No his parents died of a bomb when he was younger, couldn't be. I don't know, maybe he is just easily scared. The movie nears its close after another intense scene for Pietro and the credits roll. The others complain it was bad, including Wanda which proves this has nothing to do with their past. I keep Pietro next to me and he continues to hold the front of my shirt with one hand and let the other lay freely. Wanda, Steve, Tony, and Thor all leave so now it is just me, Nat, And Pietro. She throws in the Adam Sandler movie Click and lays back. Half way through she leaves and does not come back. I feel Pietro's breath slow down and his heart rate slows as he falls asleep. I chuckle slightly and quietly, but I give in. I close my eyes and sleep.  
I wake up not long later from an ache in my neck. It hurts from sleeping like this. I don't want to disturb Pietro, but I'm in a vague pain. I push him off slightly so I can stand. I look at him laying there and I know I can't leave him there. I lift him up carefully so as to not wake him and take him to my room. Wanda is staying with Nat and Pietro was supposed to take Thor's room since he was going to be with Jane but then their was the whole Loki thing. So I go to my room and lay Pietro on my bed. I take off his shoes and socks but I don't take off anything else on him. I take off my shirt and put on some shorts and lay down next to him. And I sleep.  
___________  
I wake up to a started Pietro in my arms. I guess we were cuddling? I smirk at his shocked face. "What?" I ask. "You didn't see that coming?" He laughs at me and punches me lightly on the arm. "How did I get in here?" He asks. I love that accent from Sokovia. "You passed out on me on the couch and you needed a place to sleep." He smiles softly. "You could have left me on the couch, old man." "Didn't look to comfortable." He laughs. "I'm not use to comfortable. Not with the way I grew up in Sokovia." I frown. I don't like he grew up the way he did with HYDRA and their experiments. "Oh." Is all I can say. He moves up in front of me and hugs me. "Hey, it's okay. I escaped. They can't touch me now." I smile sadly and hug him tightly, I always get protective when Pietro mentioned HYDRA. I hate them even more for what they did to him. He pulls away and pats my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, old man." I laugh a bit. "Yeah, I know, kid." He sighs and lays his head Nuzzled in the crook of my neck and lays there. I keep one arm wrapped around him and the other lies free. Before I can stop myself I lay a soft kiss on the top of his head. He stiffs up a little and I want to slap myself. He pulls out of my hold and looks me in the eyes. I can't identity the look in his eyes, though. I'm about to say sorry and run away when he leans in and kisses me. It shocks me so I don't kiss back Immediately, but he pulls away before I can. He smirks. "What? You didn't see that coming?" I laugh partially from what he said, partially from disbelief, and some hysteria. Pietro smiles at me again and kisses me again. This time I kiss him back. This time, however, Pietro flicks his tongue against my lips, teasing me until I open my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth. He pushes his tongue deep into my throat, getting a low moan out of me. Pietro moves so he can straddle my hips and place one hand on both sides of my face while mine wrap around his hips. He pulls his lips off mine and kisses my jaw and down to my neck. I moan when he kisses and bites down on one spot and I can feel him smirk against my skin as he runs his tongue over the spot. I feel his hands start to head up my shirt but I grab both his wrists and stop them. "Aren't I a little to old for you, kid?" He smiles softly at me. "Maybe old man is not so old. And I'm not a kid." He says in response. I let go of his wrists and wrap my arms around Pietro's neck. I feel his hands go back up my shirt again, slower now from unsureness. But then Fury calls for the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro, to come to his office. So Pietro gets off if me and tells me goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and leaves. I sigh and lay back, thinking about Pietro.


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Felt like I needed to update so, yeah.

After Fury called for the Maximoffs he calls for us Avengers. We all head to his office and wait for further instructions. After a while Pietro and Wanda leave Fury's office and Pietro gives Clint a not-so-subtle flirty look and I see Clint is blushing a bit. I wonder if the others noticed. Judging from the look Natasha is giving me, she noticed too. We both smirk at each other at Clint's expence and I have to try not to laugh. We enter Fury's office after we hear him call us in and see a large number of file scattered on his desk. I call make out two things clearly: HYDRA and Winter Soldier.

___________________________

As it turns out, Fury has located The Winter Soldier- Bucky- in his home. Brooklyn. Steve is ecstatic, which is understandable since he hasn't seen his best friend in so long. Well not while he wasn't under HYDRA's influence, that is. But me? I'm not that exited. He did kill my parents, well I don't really care much about Howard but I loved Mom, even if he was under the influence of HYDRA. Still, I'm not quite ready to forgive and forget. I'm sure that with time I will forgive his action, just not yet. But Steve is happy, and I love him, so I will be there for and with him. We exit Fury's office and Steve is still grinning like an idiot.   
"Alright, Cap. Take a chill pill." Natasha says, taking the words right out of my mouth. He blushes lightly and mummers a sorry. I reach my hand out to him and he intertwines our finger and we walk trying to be subtle with the hand holding since the team doesn't know. Pietro suddenly pops up in front of us and me and Steve immediately break our hands apart from each others hold.   
"So what was the meeting about?" He asks, his accent heavy in his words when he speaks. "What was yours about?" Nat challenges. Pietro raises a brow, but he smiles nonetheless. "Fury wanted to tell us we could go to Sokovia if we wished to and the trip would be payed for and we could take one of the team's planes." Pietro states. "And we are now official Avengers!" Wanda adds happily, letting out a little squeak of joy. She even jumps up and down a bit while she speaks. We all chuckle a bit at her actions and she glares at us, shutting up everyone but Nat and Thor. But Thor does chuckle much more quiet than before. But Nat doesn't change her tone except for slightly raising her voice. "Oh, by the way," Wanda adds, "when does Bruce come back?" Nat isn't laughing anymore and I see her smile a bit at his name, she totally loves him. Not the she doesn't love us, she does, but she is in love with Bruce. "In a week." Steve says. "Lovely! I can't wait!"We smile at her. "So," Pietro starts, "what was yours about?" Steve responds almost immediately. "They found Bucky! He's in Brooklyn, where we grew up, and we're going there now to see him." He tries to stifle it, but Steve is incredibly excited about his friend. "That's wonderful. Well we have to go pack, but we'll see you soon, okay?" Pietro says. Before anyone can respond, Pietro grabs Wanda's hand and he zooms off. "Well, we better go grab our gear." I say. Everyone agrees and we all head to our rooms. Ironically mine is not clean, at all. Parts are scattered everywhere, tools lay carelessly about, empty and particularly full bags of junk food, mainly cookies and chips, are scattered about. It's a dump. But I grab the piece of tech that deploys my suit at my will and some other weapons and throw them in a bag and exit. Natasha, Clint, and Thor are already ready with their suits on. I never put on my suit until I'm in battle, unlike the others. Well, I guess Bruce doesn't exactly have a suit. Steve exits his room wearing his outfit except for the hat/mask. He walks by me and probably didn't even notice me since I'm in my doorway and not standing in the hall. I watch him go and- daaammnn his ass looks nice in that outfit. It looks so- er never mind. I walk out of the hallway and join them all in the living room.   
"We ready to go, sugar?" Nat asks, obviously annoyed I took so long. "Indeed we are, sweetie." I challenge. She smirks at me and we all exit the room and head to the Quinjet. Clint and Thor exit first then Steve leaves and then me and Nat leave. I can't help but look at Steve's ass as he leaves. His suit is so tight it really defines his ass. "Hey, Tony?" Nat whispers in my ear. "Yes?" I ask. "Maybe try to be subtle when you look at Stevie's ass. Yeah?" I look at her, mouth open slightly and my face red and hot with blush. "Relax. I don't care. And I won't tell." I'm glad she whispers, the last thing I want is Steve mentioning I was looking at his ass. But I still smirk. "Actually, he knows. We're kind of together, Nat." She smiles ear to ear and claps. "Tony, that's fucking amazing. I thought that boy was to innocent for that." She winks at me and I blush, there's now way she heard us, right? "Yeah. Anyway, come on. We have to get in the jet." She grins at me, but says nothing.  
"Alright team." Steve says, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

We land in Brooklyn not very long after leaving and Steve basically jumps off the jet. I chuckle at his excitement and tell him to calm down and so does Natasha. Me and Nat share exasperated looks and roll our eyes at Steve.  
"So, Steve," She starts, "whereabouts is you bestie, Bucky?" Steve opens his mouth then shuts it then says, "Somewhere around here. I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." I facepalm in sync with Nat. "Well, let's get lookin'." I say.  
__________  
Three hours later we all meet up at Burger King rightnnext to where we landed. No one found anything.   
"He has to be here. He has to." Steve whispers. I go over to him and hug him tightly and hurries his face in my chest.  
"How about some food?" I suggest. Everyone agrees and we enter a barbeque place near us. Of course the first thing I see when I walk in is Bucky as a waiter. Steve runs up to him and hugs him tightly. Bucky freezes before he realizes it's Steve. He then returns the tight embrace. I'm glad Steve found his friend.  
A\N: So far thus story has been all happy and lovey dovey but no more. After this the story will contain:  
Depression  
Suicidal thoughts/ actions  
Rape/ Non-con  
Violence  
Physical abuse  
Mental abuse  
Sexual abuse  
Kidnapping  
And probably much more. You have been warned. Also all chapters will now be in third person POV since I think it will make my writing better.  
That is all.  
-Cas


	8. Chapter 8

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! My tablet broke and I lost all my files so everything unpublished is now lost! Sorry! After I rewrite it all updates will happen again! Love ya!


End file.
